chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah Hex
Jonah Hex is a bounty hunter and an old friend of Andrew Davenport's, and an ally to the BSSSD. Biography Early life At some point Jonah became a bounty hunter. Some time prior to 1868 Jonah met Andrew "Duggie" Davenport, a time traveler from the future on a mission, who became distracted by the opportunities for heroism the era offered and the two became close friends. However when the two were in the town of Calvert they encountered a ruthless outlaw named Quentin Turnbull. However Duggie left when Jonah needed him most. Due to Andrew and Jonah's actions, the people of Calvert were inspired to stand up to Turnbull. Angered, Turnbull gathered the entire town, Jonah included, into a church and set it on fire. Somehow, Jonah escaped with a disfigurement on the right side of his face as a result of being burned. Angered at Turnbull's actions, Jonah started tracking him down. Encountering The BSSSD Jonah made his way to Salvation, a town in the Dakota territory. Sometime after, the BSSSD arrived in town, attempting to hide out from a group of mercenaries known as The Hunters. While Duggie stayed aboard the Waverider pondering the team's next move, the rest decided to explore the town and eventually ended up in the local saloon, which Jonah also happened to be frequenting at the time. After Zack Martin killed an outlaw over a game of cards, the saloon erupted into a bar fight, which Jonah put to an abrupt end when he fired his gun into an overhead chandelier. After sending the outlaw's friends on their way, Jonah informed the team that he knew that they were time travelers judging by their actions, and that he had encountered time travelers before. He then asked where Andrew was, asking for him by name. Jonah was subsequently brought aboard the Waverider for the first time. After informing Andrew of the previous altercation at the saloon, which annoyed the ex-Time Master. Though justified Zack's actions, Jonah added that the Stillwater Gang would be looked for revenge. Berry Jr desired to stop them but Duggie was vocally opposed, as further interference in this time period would alert the Hunters to their location; Jonah commented that Andrew was running away again. Berry then offered Jonah a chance to use the Waverider's facilities to heal his face, but Jonah didn't know what he was talking about. Later, the team went after the Stillwater Gang, capturing the leader Jeb Stillwater, but Naldo Jr was apprehended as they are escaping. The team set up a quick draw duel between Andrew and Jeb to barter for Naldo's life. Andrew won, but the Hunters arrived before the team could leave. Jonah, given a spare version of Andrew's futuristic revolver for better effectiveness, fought back along with the team against the Hunters and together swiftly defeated their adversaries. Afterwards, after an exchange of words, Andrew and Jonah part ways hoping to see each other again one day. When an aberration appeared in Liberty, Colorado in 1874 the BSSSD went there to fix it. Once the team arrived they noticed a man being hung, who they recognized was Hex. As Sander intercepted the men, Heather shot the noose around Jonah's neck freeing him. They found out that Jonah went after Quentin Turnbull and got caught. The team then found out that Turnbull caused the aberration by steeling dwarf star alloy from a time pirate and using it to create his own country. Hex then agreed to help the Division and stop Turnbull. At Turnbull's saloon, a fight broke out between his men and the BSSSD due to Hex not following the plan. Once the group stopped Turnbull, Hex fought him and nearly killed him but instead, arrested his enemy and turned him over to the authorities. Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters